


pages and pages of sketches

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Series: Commas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she’s afraid of everything that can’t kill her but nothing that can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pages and pages of sketches

**i.**

the insides of her arms and the backs of her knees are more sensitive than her breasts.

the first time you sleep together you aren’t exactly a virgin but you are an idiot because you figure that all dames react the same. she has the most beautiful breasts you’ve ever seen and you just want to kiss them so much that you almost don’t notice that it’s not doing anything for her. then you

stop

and take a minute

and begin to notice things like the swoop of her neck into her shoulder and the tuck of her back against your chest. you find extra curves on her waist and extra dimples on her butt and the smooth until it’s not expanse of her upper thighs. you have pages and pages of sketches of the branching blue lines on the insides of her arms and the stretched silver-red in the backs of her knees because they

are more sensitive

than her breasts.

**ii.**

she’s afraid of everything that can’t kill her but nothing that can.

one day a team of muscle-bound goons breaks into the office and try to take her hostage. this is the day you learn about her second and third tasers and the panic button she carries because she’s brave but not stupid. you’ve never been as scared

in this lifetime

it’s your second

as when the alert sounds but you don’t get there fast enough to be the one to save her. she wouldn’t thank you for wanting to save her but maybe she would and you never dare ask. you think it depends because she asked you to save her from the spider in the shower but she has you on speed dial and didn’t ring you when the glass smashed. she lets you hold her

later on

and it’s kind of enough but also kind of not because she’s got four broken bones and four dozen bruises and you

couldn’t

save her.

**iii.**

you have these dreams sometimes and they’re from this life and the other life and sometimes both and sometimes you can’t tell what they are because everything freezes into one. you do know that you have them less when she’s sleeping beside you and that’s a good thing because when you dream

he falls

you fall

she falls

we all fall down and there’s no getting back up except he did and you did but you don’t know if she could and that scares you so much it makes you sick.

**iv.**

some days you wake up and she’s not there and for a second you thank god that she got away.

then you feel small and lonely and hope to god that she’s just in the shower or trying to make pancakes again. sometimes she’s been called into work early and you wish she had a more regular job and that you had one too so you could have 

mornings

evenings

date nights

without having to run out on one another. then you remember that you’d never have found her in a regular job and thank a doctor and a genius for this chance at life because even if she wasn’t their goal she’s become yours. and one day you use her bodywash instead of yours by accident and you smell like her all day but

it smells like

home.

**v.**

you find him one day in a run down diner not far from where you grew up and he’s not the same person he was and you’re not sure he ever will be but that’s okay.

you call friends and they call friends and soon there are dozens of people ready to care for him and you could almost cry because he looks so afraid of everyone who isn’t you even though he doesn’t know who you are. times aren’t touch anymore the way they were when you used to need doctors and you’re glad because it means he gets sunlight and soft pillows and a window box and he deserves those things because 

sunlight can’t penetrate deep ice

he’s been through enough and he doesn’t need more pain and you’ll do your best to keep him safe. people want him dead though and you talk yourself hoarse telling them that the man they’re looking for never really existed and if they want someone to blame then maybe they should look at the system the ghost in the machine helped to build. you talk on radio and on tv and you’re terrified most of the time but she’s always waiting for you when you get home

the smell of her

and the warm skin of her shoulder

and there are reports coming from the safehouse that’s a hospital twice a month to tell you that they’ve managed to remove the arm and are building him something safer better lighter more comfortable and that he’s eating sleeping smiling sometimes.

**vi.**

you ask her to marry you after she meets him for the first time and he calls her doll. 

maybe things can never be what they were and it’s taken you longer than it should have to realise that but when there are blue branching lines on the insides of her arms and a smile when you when into his room

maybe you don’t mind.


End file.
